


The Conquering Chorus

by alllula



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Gen, i dont know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllula/pseuds/alllula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decades post transcendence Alcor runs into a familiar spell...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conquering Chorus

Alcor stood adjacent to Mizar, skin black like the night sky and eyes glowing golden like the sun, looking down at the undead army from their position on the catwalk where the dangerous dynamic duo stood. The group of cultists were on the ground floor of the old warehouse attempting to fight the undead using anything they could get their hands on.

"Nothing is working!" screamed a boy with caramel brown hair as he brained a zombie with a chair leg. "Jerry said it would work!" he defended himself as he stuck the leg into the zombie's eye. 

"So it's that spell!" yelled the dreambender from the ledge. "I haven't seen this spell in millennia!" he shouted excitedly "Crap, we're going to need a three part harmony for this," he muttered, "I might be able to do two voices." he looked back at Mizar. "How's your singing?"

"What?" she asked looking confused. "What does singing have to do with this?"

"We need to sing to get rid of the undead." Alcor elaborated. "D̟̩̜͖͜o̢͍̯̣͍̣̰̟͓̻͝-̢̺̰̣͘ͅ ̡̟͇̝R̡̢̮̠̣͟e͏͕̺̳͉͍̯̦̩͓-̣̹̜̝͘͞ ͖̤͘M̡̺͖̲̳̭̘i̪̤͔̯͚͉͝" he tested. "Nope. Can't do two voices. This is going to be a problem." he looked at Mizar again. "You're an alto." he observed. 

The dream demon then leaned over the railing to yell down to the ground floor. "CAN ANY OF YOU SING?" he yelled down to the cultists. 

"I can try!" screamed a cultist as they smashed an undeads face with a table leg." 

"Perfect!" said the dreambender, snapping his fingers, and the cultist was transported suddenly onto the catwalk, a karaoke machine appearing next to Alcor. 

"You any good with pre-transcendence pop music?" asked the demon as he took his time scrolling through the song selection screen as several cultists struggled on the ground floor. 

"Yeah." said the cultist sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "I'm actually a closet fan of BABBA." he admitted. 

Alcor's head whipped around so quickly, the cultist suspected that had he been human, Alcor would've gotten whiplash. There were stars in his eyes and he smiled a grin the cultist would've labelled 'goofy' had it not revealed too many teeth and the fact that is was on the face of the most powerful demon in the world. 

Mizar groaned and slouched, infamous bat resting in her loose grip. "Oh gods, no not-"

"DISCO GIRL!" yelled the dream demon and Mizar sighed. An eighties beat began to play from seemingly nowhere. 

"You can sway, you can dance! Enjoying your existence!" sang the trio with varying degrees of enthusiasm. "See that gal, Watch that twirl, digging the disco girl!" 

The three continued onto the first verse, not even looking at the lyrics scrolling by on the screen. Undead began clutching their heads and groaning. 

Then the chorus hit: "Disco girl, coming through, that girl is you!" the undead's heads exploded into green goop that coated the nearest surface. 

"Disgusting!" screamed an auburn haired girl who was practically coated in the mush.

When the song ended, Mizar yelled down to the surviving cultists. "Thank you all and goodnight! We'd love to stay and chat, but I have more knitting to do!" the pair blipped out of the warehouse, karaoke machine and mics disappearing with the pair. 

A blonde cult member brushed her long hair back. "The guys on the net will never believe this."

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this idea the other day so I wrote it. Also, happy birthday to Mod S!


End file.
